Dark magican Girl's sex adventure
by captain fox905
Summary: let me know what duel monster you wanna see do her next in a review or pm. sorry for not posting in a while. and just few safty purposes i will be doing a ton of duel monsters in one go. Thank you for supporting me,
1. Chapter 1

The dark magican girl was lying in bed foundling herself. "ngh...mmm...this feels so good." she moaned,she was still playing with herself when she saw a blue eyes enter her room.

"what is it that you want?" she asked. the dragon got on top of her naked body,and showed her his huge cock. "oh." she said with a grin. she started to stroke it with her hand. "does the mighty dragon wanna play?" she asked. it licked her cheek,and then breast in answer. she smiled,and took the dragon in her mouth.

"mmmmmm...MMMM...mmmmph!" THE dark magican girl moaned while sucking and the she felt him cum and she swallowed it all,then she showed her ass to him,and he started to pound it violently. "OH,SHIT...MMM...OH GOD YOU'RE SO BIG,AND HARD...MMMM...YES,THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" she screamed.

she felt him licking her cheek and back while he pounded her ass. "mmm...you sure...know how...mmm...to make someone...feel good." she moaned and the let out a scream as the dragon exploaded is load into her ass,and then continued to spray her body with cum. when he was done and took off.

'oh god that was so good...i want more of that.' she thought. She saw a baby dragon and called it over,and made it lay down. she started to kiss it on the face and cheek,and the move down to it's belly,and then to it's cock,which was makeing it moan loudly. she started to such on the baby dragon's cock,and made it moan even louder. she swallowed all of the cum that it shot into her.

she smiled as she watched it fly away. 'that was okay...' she thought.

she walked into the woods near her house and sat down. A Harpie Lady walked over to The dark magican girl,and got naked. "oh hey." the dark magican girl said. The harpie lady smiled,and sat next to her. "hey your self." sah replied,rubbing the dark magican girl's leg,the starting to kiss her cheek,and finally moving so she was now sitting on the dark magican girl's lap.

"oh..." the dark magican girl said,then stopped as the Harpie lady kissed her,and started to play with her tongue. "you know you want this to." the harpie lady said. she layed the dark magican girl down and started to finger her pussy,while fondling the dark magican girl's breast and then started to lick them. "oh...harpie lady that feels so god...mmm." she moaned.

"you know what i want to hear." the harpie lady teased. "please,give me more, i need you..." the dark magican girl muttered. the harpie lady grinned and started to thrust her fingers in and out of the dark magican girl's pussy faster,then the dark magican girl started doing the same thing to her.

"oh,dark magican girl yes...mmm...that's amazing." the harpie lady moaned, the dark magican girl stopped and grinned,"do what ever you want to my body." she said. The harpie lady grinned and started to lick the dark magican girl's pussy while rubbing her legs. the dark magican girl started to cum,and she felt the harpie lady lick it up,and then start to finger her again.

"oh harpie lady that feels fantastic...mmm...NGHHH,OH MY GOD! YES!" the dark magican screamed as she felt the harpie lady thrust her fingers faster,and start to lick and kiss the dark magican girl all over. when the harpie lady finished she got up and walked away leaving the dark magican girl panting and moaning 'thank you.'

i hope you guys enjoyed this and i know i haven't poster in a while,let me know what duel monster you want to see the dark magican get fucked by next in a review or a pm.


	2. chapter 2-so much sex

Dark magican girl was still in the forest laying on the ground when eria the water charmer came by. eria sat next to dark magican girl, and poked her. "yeah?" dark magican girl groaned. "wanna have fun?" eria asked,and dark magican girl nodded,with a huge grin.

eria started to lick dark magican girl's breast while squeezing them,and the started to rub her thighs while licking her stomach, causing her to moan. dark magican girl sat up and jumped on eria pinning her down,and started to kiss and lick her face and neck everywhere. dark magican girl started to finger eria's pussy fast causing eria to moan loudly.

"DARK MAGICAN GIRL...MMMM...OH GOD! THAT FEELS AMAZING !" eria screemed dark magican girl kept fingering eria and started to suck on eria's breast while eria started to finger dark magican girl,and run her belly. soon they were both moaning and gasping,and the when they both cam,sum went all over them.

"that...was...so...good." eria said while panting. dark magican girl nodded and watched eria leave.

she heard a loud thumb next to her and saw a red eyes black dragon. "look i don't have the energy to..." she was cut off as the dragon,stood over her and shot cum on her face. dark magican girl just looked at the dragon's huge cock,and then felt more warm cum shoot onto her face. "alright." she said as she stuck the dragon's cock in her mouth.

she started to bob her head fast making the dragon groan and make weird noises. "mmm...mmmppphhh...MMMM!" was all she could do,as the dragon shot a huge loud into her mouth,and she was forced to swallow it,while the dragon kept making cum shoot onto her body.

she felt the dragon pick her up and put his cock near her entrance. "wait red eyes don't..." she began. the dragon grunted and thrusted his cock into her,and started to thrust inside of her fast and hard. "OOOHHHH! SHIT,RED EYES YOU'RE SO BIG! PLEAS...STOP..IT HURTS!" she screamed but the dragon kept thrusting even after he started to pump his cum into her.

the dragon started to lick her body all over. "MMM...NAHHH...AHHH...RED EYES!" she screamed as she felt the biggest load of cum so far shoot into her. the dragon put her on the ground,and looked at her,covered in his cum,and panting.

she watched it fly away, 'fucking dragon...he fucking raped me so hard.' she thought angerily. she stood up,and went to the river and cleaned off and then sat by a tree and layed against it.

she felt something brush against her,and turned to see a silver fang. she smiled.

"hey boy." she said, the wolf rolled on it's back exposing it's already hard member. "oh...i see someone's excited." she teased. the wolf whimpered as she started to suck on his cock fast. "mmm...it tastes so good." she muttered,she stopped sucking and started to lick his member up and down,causing cum to squirt into her hair and on her face.

she showed the wolf her ass,and it jumped on her and shoved it's cock in and started to humb her fast. "OH MY GOD! SILVER FANG! YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG! MMM...YES MORE FUCK ME MORE! FASTER! YES,YES! YES!" she screamed feeling the wolf cum into her ass,and then on her when he pulled out of her.

"good boy." she said in between pants. she watched it run off.

Thank you guys for reading and i'll try and make another chapter today,but im out of ideas so please leave me ideas of duel monsters or you know of other things,and also if you want leave a huge list for me as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark magican girl was laying down when she heard a roar,and when she looked she saw the wing dragon of ra. "hold on let me get cloths on." she said,but the dragon had other plans.

It pinned her down,and started licking her cheeks,and neck. it moved it's tongue to her breast and stomach and then to her pussy. the dragon decided to get to it,and shoved his cock into her. "OH SHIT!" she screamed. the dragon started to thrust in her fast and hard showing no mercy.

"OH SHIT! MMMM! WING DRAGON OF RA! YES FUCK ME I NEED IT! MAKE ME YOU'RE BITCH! CUM IN ME! MAKE ME HAVE YOU'RE BABIES RAPE ME! I DON'T CARE PLEASE JUST FUCK ME! OH FUCK YOU'RE CUM IS SO WARM!" she screamed as she felt the dragon shoot loads of cum into her. and then on her.

the dragon put his cock bwtween her breast and started to thrust making he moan,and cum shoot onto her face and breast. the dragon flew away. '...that was so...good...' she thought before passing out.

I know it's short but i'm running out of ideas so leave me some. and you can leave like i guess what you wanna see,like what kind of sex and stuff. like that.


End file.
